


I Need Healing

by Froggies (Froggiest)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Canon Compliant, Gencio - Freeform, M/M, SOUNDS AGGRESSIVE BUT THERE'S A PART THAT MAKES IT SOUND LIKE THEY COULD BE, Tumblr Prompt, mercy and genji are not dating and never have, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggiest/pseuds/Froggies
Summary: Anonymous said:Genci prompt: angela is away on a pro longed mission and gengi needs medical maintenance (if that makes sense) and only lucio is qualfied. He's been seen armorless before but always wears clothes so to let someone new see ALL the scars and pseudo flesh is nerve racking (likely tried delaying it until angela mentioned it to lucio)Froggy caring for his SparrowDedicated to Anon!!!





	I Need Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Henceforth I am the sole keeper of the Gencio
> 
> HEY I WAS GONNA MAKE THIS A SHORT THING BUT IT BECAME A MEDIUM THING IM SORRY
> 
> If you want me to fill a gencio prompt just hit me up! over at pjokk.tumblr.com

Genji had always been used to Angela’s gentle hands patching him up. She’d seen the worst of him, it wasn’t an issue to strip down when she knew his skin like her own. She never asked questions, never touched or prodded at his scars, and thus she was the only doctor Genji had ever let get anywhere near him without armor or his casual outfit on.

Which was why he was begging (Zenyatta’s lessons on humility pushing him to put his own overconfidence aside) Mercy to come back from her prolonged mission in Numbani.

“Genji, you know I can’t,” Angela begun on the com, before Genji heard her move equipment around. “There are people here that need me, I can’t leave them behind.”

Genji sulked under his visor. “You’re my doctor, I need you, too,” he said. He could hear Angela roll her eyes.

“It’s a checkup, Genji. To see if your systems are stable. Anyone could do it. Lúcio will handle it fine!” Someone spoke to Angela on the other end, and she replied in hurried German, leaving Genji to wonder what was happening. He was fluent in two languages, that should be enough. He paced the halls of the watchpoint, but stumbled over his own feet as the lights went out in his suit, and with it, the power. Only for a split second, but enough for him to heave for breath. “Genji?”

“I’m fine. Come back.”

“Go see Lúcio. Didn’t your master teach you patience?”

He did. And Angela knew that. Genji groaned. He didn’t usually revert back to his old, impatient ways. Only when he was competing for something, dealing with Hanzo, or when he was sick.

When Genji got sick back in Hanamura, Hanzo would coddle him almost as much as their father. Tuck him in and indulge his fancies until he felt better. What Hanzo didn’t know was that this restricted Genji to his bed for far longer than he would have been if he’d been given the tough love he usually received. There was something about getting Hanzo to switch the heat pad for the fifth time in a day that just made Genji’s heart sing. Perhaps it was the dominance over his older brother, perhaps it was feeling like he could use it against him later. Nevertheless, this had turned Genji into the worst case of a whiny kid whenever he got sick.

Still, now he wouldn’t even let Hanzo touch him when he felt ill, out of fear Hanzo might see the scars and run off again. The elder Shimada didn’t take well of being reminded of his past. Genji suspected it was because Hanzo reminded himself of it well enough without any help. When he’d arrived at Gibraltar, he’d been like a scared cat, jumping at any mention of Genji, not to mention the man himself in the flesh… the metal? Irrelevant. Hanzo had warmed up now, though, and Genji would’ve asked him if it had anything to do with the serape he’d caught him ‘borrowing’ at training one day, except he valued all his limbs more now that Hanzo had tried to remove them once. He might not have failed the second time.

Mercy’s voice broke through his daydreaming. “He’s waiting for you in the infirmary.”

Genji huffed. “Why is he there?”

“Believe it or not, Genji, other people also need a doctor while I’m away. Lúcio is impeccable in his field. He’ll make you feel better.”

Genji was about to argue that he wasn’t just a normal doctor’s visit, but stopped when he heard Angela type away on her pad. Not even a whole ten seconds later the door to the infirmary slid open, and Lúcio leant against the doorway. He was much shorter without his rollerblades, and he looked up at Genji with a curious little stare. His dreads where tied up in a bun on his head to keep them out of his way. Genji wasn’t about to say that Lúcio looked endearing in a black tank top and jeans, but that might’ve been because he lost his ability to speak at all.

“Oh! Angela was right. How long have you been out here?”

From Genji’s com, Mercy chimed: “Too long!”

Genji interrupted the little medic meetup to shake his metal head. “I should go, it’s not that important-“

Lúcio smiled, smug. “Well, if it isn’t, it shouldn’t be a problem to just stop by, right? Prove to me you’re fine?” Genji looked at him, green light betraying nothing, although Genji’s internal thought was currently trying to process that Lúcio had said that. Wasn’t he normally a pretty nice guy? Genji had never remembered him as so sly. “You look like I have you trapped, man.”

“I think you do,” Genji replied, still on edge. Lúcio stepped out of the infirmary, taking Genji by the arm.

“I’ve got it under control, Angela! No stress!” Perhaps Genji did not struggle as much as he could have, and perhaps he knew that Lúcio had little supernatural strength, but he still let himself get dragged into the infirmary, if only to make this all end a little faster.

Lúcio pushed him towards an examination table, before walking over to where his sonic amplifier lay connected to a computer. He turned it on, and Genji cocked his head at the soft beats playing from it. Lúcio tinkered with it a little more, and it was almost fun to watch the man mess with his weapon, the way he turned this and that knob to make the sound right. Lúcio turned back around, caught Genji looking at him, and quickly averted his gaze.

“So, uh,” he cleared his throat. “Angela said you’ve been having some issues with your augments. Shouldn’t be more than some faulty wiring or a glitch. Mind if I-“

“Can’t your… healing music do the work?”

Lúcio stopped, looking at him with a glassy little look. “No. No, if you have loose wires or one of your components is shutting down that isn’t something a little tune is gonna fix, dude. You’re as much of a walking computer system as you are a person. My amp doesn’t fasten screws.”

Which made a lot of sense, when Genji heard it, but he still didn’t like it.

“Come on, now,” Lúcio began. “I’ve seen countless of wounded soldiers and messed up stuff. I bet you’re still plenty cute out of armor.”

Genji’s reaction would have been obvious if it weren’t for the helmet. He tried to act like he hadn’t heard, except something in the sentence caught his attention. “ _Still?_ ”

Lúcio turned away fast. Really fast. “Hey. It’s just banter.”

“I’m a robot,” Genji replied, almost like an accusation.

“I’m aware!” Lúcio retorted, voice pitched and nervous. He got out tools meant for getting to the bolts and wiring of Genji’s suit. “Anyway. You’re not getting out of this by distracting me. Armor off, champ.”

“I’m metal.”

“We’re not discussing this. Come on,” Lúcio pointed an accusatory screwdriver, to which Genji finally raised his hands in defeat.

Taking off his suit was never comfortable, feeling himself needing to breathe once the mask retreated. It wasn’t like he couldn’t survive outside the suit, he just couldn’t strain himself too much. The suit just allowed for him to go back to being the assassin he was before. Out of it he was just a regular guy, just with bad stamina.

Lúcio went quiet, looking at his face for a while. Genji cocked a brow. He’d been out of armor before, sure, but maybe Lúcio hadn’t seen much of it. The DJ frequently flew back and forth between Gibraltar and Rio de Janeiro, to keep Vishkar from coming back to his city. Between Rio and Gibraltar, he also did shows, and helped impoverished kids in other countries, which was disgustingly charitable. It did leave him little time to spend time with the team, though, which now became blatantly obvious.

Lúcio muttered something to himself that Genji couldn’t hear, but Genji shrugged it off with little less than a look in his direction.

Genji hesitated before unlocking the valves of his chest and opening the piece. Lúcio seemed to be staring intently at something on the computer, and Genji thought perhaps that he was giving him the time to prepare. Which was nice. He sighed heavily under the change of pressure, looking down at his lower body before piping up.

“Do I have to remove all of it?” he asked, and Lúcio turned to look at him, stopping to stare at his chest.

It wasn’t a surprise, all things considered. His chest and arms were as mangled as the rest of him, and although he didn’t rely on pipes to breathe anymore, the ugly scarring on his chest was still a painful reminder of when Mercy was struggling to keep him alive. A metal plate with a tube leading in through his ribs kept his heart going when he was out of his suit. It looked off-putting at first glance. And second. And third. It was about the reaction he expected, and he expected to see a disguised disgust on Lúcio’s face, too.

Except he didn’t.

Lúcio’s jaw was set, but he didn’t look angry, or upset, or negatively impacted at all. Instead his eyes roved up and down, less like he was examining the scars and more like he was examining Genji as a whole. Had Genji been a little quicker on the trigger, he’d have noticed the slight flush on Lúcio’s face, as well. Not that Lúcio was anything less than professional, but he’d spoken to Genji before, interacted with him, and knew him well enough to know this was about what he was going to see, and this was also the reason he reacted. He was _well prepared_ , and so the only reaction left for him was _stupidly charmed._

Genji didn’t seem to understand it, even as Lúcio moved to look at the wires still fastened to the back of him. Genji had left them in to make sure nothing was wrong with them. Lúcio lifted a knee up on the table, leaning back to examine the wiring. His eyes glanced up at the scars along Genji’s back, and he swallowed hard, looking back down again. There he found a culprit.

“Hey. You have a fried wire,” Lúcio stated calmly, and Genji groaned.

“Really?”

Lúcio’s laugh was teasing. “Yeah, man. Seems someone was due for a doctor’s visit.”

Genji was unamused. “Last time I checked, doctor’s did not gawk,” he commented, and Lúcio peeked out from behind him. He opened his mouth, closed it. Then he opened it again.

“I did not.”

Genji nodded dramatically, in no way believing him. Lúcio glared, hopping off the table to get a new wire. He retrieved it from a set in a box of neatly lined replacement parts. He bit down on it so his hands could be free to climb back on the table and start unscrewing the old wire from where it was fastened to the metal plating of his armor.

“Wait,” He said, mouth half-closed. “This won’t kill you, will it?”

Genji stared down at him, silent. He knew the answer, new that his systems had long since stabilized, and that he could probably tear the wires out right now and free himself. The wires were magnetic anyway, designed to let him free whenever he wanted. Lúcio was simply fixing the fastened part on the armor itself. Genji had, in that moment, two options: Be a responsible disciple, realize that pettiness serves no one, and reply honestly. Then again, Genji hadn’t seen Zenyatta for nearly a month.

“It probably will,” he said, deadpan. Lúcio stared up at him, mortified. “Why are you surprised? Are you not qualified to do this?” Lúcio would’ve gone white if he could. He stared at the wire, then up at Genji.

Then, in an act of stupid bravery, he tore the wire out.

He leant back, staring at Genji. Genji kept a straight face for a couple of seconds, before his lips quirked. “Oh no. I’m dead now. You horrible doctor.”

“Oh my God!” Lució yelled, punching him in the rib. Not hard, Genji noticed. Lúcio grabbed him by his cheeks, squishing them together.  “Never do that to me again, man. I just lost years off my life.”

“It was well deserved,” Genji mused.

“No! No, it wasn’t!” Lúcio retorted, but he was smiling too, now, and they both burst into laughter at the count of three. Lúcio leant on his shoulder to catch his breath, and Genji’s own laugh stilled. He wondered how the frog could touch him so easily, with no sense of disgust. Lúcio seemed very comfortable with touch and intimacy, easily throwing himself on teammates with no remorse. Now, he looked up from Genji’s shoulder, meeting his look, and immediately sat up. “You’re a jerk. I’m gonna fix this, now,” he said, changing the subject. He unhooked the wire, replacing it. “It should work fine, now. Uh. Should I check the lower wiring, too?”

Genji looked down at his suit, flexing something to make it boot back up. It lit up a glowing green, and the two of them stared at it for a couple of minutes, looking for blackouts and glitches. They sat like that for much longer than they needed to, until Lúcio finally got tired of it. “It’s fine,” he said.

But neither of them stood up. Neither of them moved at all. Genji just flickered his gaze over to Lúcio, who was staring intently at one of the lights at the shoulder of his armor.

It wasn’t uncomfortable, wasn’t the type of silence between two people who didn’t know how to talk to one another. It was like neither of them were willing to actually commit to finishing up and leaving, because then Genji would have to pretend he still only tolerated Mercy checking on him (or that he didn’t _prefer_ Lúcio, for that matter). Lúcio seemed to be debating something in his head, unsure, before he finally looked up.

“Hanzo was the one who gave you your scars, right?” he asked, in a moment where curiosity took over his politeness. Genji looked taken aback, but not because he didn’t want to respond. More because Lúcio looked interested, intrigued.

“Yes. We’re past that. I forgave him.”

Lúcio smiled. “That takes a big heart, dude. Although,” he began, looking a bit closer. “Is it bad to say this is impressive?” Genji’s wide eyes said enough. “Not like I wanted it to happen to you!” Lúcio explained, defensive. “It’s just. It looks like a map. All zigzag and stuff. Impressive. And kind of cool.”

Genji had heard many descriptors of his scars from Hanzo and Mercy, from ‘regrettable’ to ‘sadistic in nature’. Never, ever, had anyone described them as ‘cool’. Lúcio looked up at him, brows furrowing with worry.

“I’m sorry, that’s probably so insulting-“ he began.

“No,” Genji cut him off. “No, I like that.”

Lúcio’s smile was about as healing as his music, especially when he grinned as wide as he did now. “I’m glad!” he said, and lifted a hand. With Genji’s soft nod as approval, he drew a line from one scar to another. They weren’t as sensitive as they used to be, but Genji still tensed up at the touch of someone else for the first time in what seemed like years. Hanzo used to berate him for his playboy lifestyle, but now it felt like he’d grown up in a monastery, experiencing real touch only this one time in his life. Lúcio kept weaving the scars together, curious. “I’ve always found stuff like this cool,” he began. “It tells a story, you know? I have scars too, from back in Rio. Most of the kids in my neighborhood do. I’ve always worried they might see it as a bad thing. But hey, much better than a blank canvas, right?”

Genji didn’t know what made him do it, adrenaline or spontaneity or just the feeling of someone close to him, but he put a soft, scarred hand on Lúcio’s chin to lift it. Lúcio looked at him in confusion, now at eye level. When Genji leant his forehead against his, the DJ’s eyes widened, almost adorably. He said nothing, but took a deep breath. He didn’t pull away at all, and Genji took that to mean something at least.

The silence in the room was palpable, now, unlike before. Just their breathing, and the tap-tap of Lúcio’s foot to the rhythm of his amplifier. It was funny, he didn’t do that until he became nervous. Genji found it all very sweet, how in tune Lúcio was with his music. He found the whole exchange sweet, from Lúcio’s eagerness to help him, to the worry on his face, to the unsure pout of his lip now that they were only inches apart.

It was like some stupid Mexican standoff where it wasn’t about getting the first shot it, but rather who would move first. Genji, out of desperation, or Lúcio, out of eager reciprocation. It was hard to determine what any of them were thinking, but Lúcio moved a hand to place it back on Genji’s cheek, where he’d grabbed him so comically only a while before. It seemed obvious what the next step was.

And then Lúcio’s com rang.

Lúcio sank down, supporting his head against Genji’s chest, which was shaking with laughter.

“I guess you have to take that,” Genji said, laughter lacing his voice.

“Oh my God,” Lúcio repeated, hand falling from Genji’s face to grab gently at his hand, before he retracted. He jumped off the table, running over to the table to put the com on speaker. “Hello, Angela!” Genji was impressed with Lúcio’s ability to sound so cheery through gritted teeth!

“Hello,” Angela began, “Did the checkup go well? Should I ask to be sent back home early?”

Lúcio’s quick answer had Genji snorting. “No! No, we have it under control. A wire fried, no biggie. He warmed up to me fine, he doesn’t mind. You can stay in Numbani just fine, I’ll hold the fort.” Genji was chuckling softly, and it only increased when he read Lúcio’s lips miming _Oh, come on,_ at him. “We were just listening to some tunes to encourage his body to, uh, to adapt faster,” he explained, and Genji saw from the frown on his face that it was all made up on the spot.

“Oh, that’s great! I knew I could rely on you, Lúcio.”

“Yep. That’s what I’m here for, doc. All reliable. And such,” he shook his head at himself, and Genji found it exhaustingly cute.

“I better call Genji and ask him if it went as well as you said. Wouldn’t want him walking around with any anxieties. He’s like that, you know? Bottles it all up, never going to anyone for help.”

Lúcio watched as Genji got back in his suit, inching toward the door. Why they were trying to sneak past Angela, neither of them knew. She didn’t care what they did. Still, they felt like two teenagers sneaking past a parent.

“Yeah, you do that. I’m sure he’s fine,” Lúcio commented, as he watched Genji open the door to the infirmary. Before he left, Genji lifted his visor, giving Lúcio a smirk. The DJ waved him off, but the way he turned away said enough.

Genji’s com rang not long after, as he walked through the halls to the training area. He spoke to Mercy on the way, explaining to her the procedure they went through and assuring her that yes, he could bear visiting Lúcio again if he needed anything.

As he hung up, a small frog icon on the top left of his screen caught his attention. Lúcio’s chat window opened when he tapped it, and he grinned behind his visor.

 

_So, wanna meet up sometime? Preferably outside of the infirmary?_ _♪_ ( ´ ▽ ` )

 

Of course Lúcio used emoticons. Of course.


End file.
